


Primer X…or…Finch and the Blue Pill (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance?, m/m slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>一切都在标题里了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 

**雄风不倒……Finch** **和蓝色药片不得不说的故事**

 

 

Title:Primer X...or...Finch and the Blue Pill

Author:kmmerc（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/kmmerc/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: R

Additional Tags:

hurt comfort, m/m slash, Romance?

 

**Summary** **：**

The title says it all.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1344007>

 

授权：

Yes, you can translate this story. I am happy you enjoyed it!

 

 

**警告：**

H/C

 

**摘要：**

一切都在标题里了。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

3x17小蓝药片相关。

哪有H/C啊明明就是死蠢砂糖文，发糖用的=v=

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Primer X...or...Finch and the Blue Pill** **雄风不倒……Finch** **和蓝色药片不得不说的故事 =====**

 

 

**Chapter1**

 

 

“劳驾请走吧，”Finch几乎是在求他了，小个子男人的声音和肢体动作与平日里的从容文雅大相径庭。

 

“Harold？”Reese关切地问，完全不为所动，因为Finch对他来讲就是整个世界，而Finch遇到了麻烦则意味着他需要行动起来。所以前特工一步一步慢慢走近老板，所以当Shaw带着Bear兴高采烈回来的时候，是Reese朝他们嚷了一嗓子催他们离开。

 

“别跟姑娘似的为点儿破事纠结，”Shaw瞪了他一眼，不过还是吹个口哨，狗狗乖巧地跟在她后面，留下两个中年男人独处一室。

 

“Harold？”Reese低低询问，落地无声地来到了小个子男人跟前。

 

“你走不走，我都不在乎，不过我希望能独自面对眼下这悲惨的境况。”

 

Reese拉过椅子坐在Harold旁边，倾身靠近，带着全然的担心回答，“我永远不会丢下你不管的，Harold。”

 

Finch坐回椅子，脸色潮红，张了张嘴却没发出声音。前特工趁此机会握住了他老板的手，就那么静静等着这个电脑天才重新镇定下来。

 

“这可真是太尴尬了。”Finch终于组织好语言。

 

“和你当初毅然决定帮我换导尿管，帮我倒便盆那么尴尬么？”

 

Reese抓住重点了，可Finch，小个子男人还是死活不肯离开电脑桌，肚子紧紧压在桌缘上，看那神情好像打算争辩似的。

 

“那个……那不是你的错。”他反驳。

 

“于是，无论现在发生了什么，都是你的错，Harold？”

 

“是的。”回答简明扼要。Finch疾速喘息，如果Reese没有马上帮他数拍子，估计他就要过度呼吸了。一二三，好员工总算让年长男人的气息重新恢复正常。

 

“谢谢。”Finch嗫嚅，“我觉得我应该要告诉你我目前的不适，但你必须保证不能因为这个取笑我。 **永远不能** ！”

 

孩子般无辜地眨眨眼，Reese咧嘴，“我什么时候取笑过你了，Harold？”

 

回敬他的当然是一记气愤的眼刀。

 

Reese从善如流连忙道歉，那甜蜜又温柔的样子几乎软化了他亲爱的老板。“我保证不取笑你。”

 

翻个白眼，Finch重重呻吟，总算离开电脑桌，露出自己的大腿。

 

那个部位奇怪地隆起了一大块，Reese饶有兴致地挑眉，“Harold？”

 

“是Root。她给我寄了这些。”Finch紧张地拔高声音，从一大堆文件夹底下抽出个小纸盒。包装很显眼，最引人注意的就是粗体字——“雄风不倒（PRIMER X）”下面的巨型蓝色药片。

 

“哦Harold，”Reese忍俊不禁，“你不会吧？”

 

“不许笑！”

 

“抱歉，我尽量忍着。”

 

Finch艰难地试图解释，“我……我很好奇。你经常见这种东西，难道从来没有过兴趣？”他问。

 

“雄风对我从来不是问题。”Reese承认。

 

“好罢，等你到了五十岁再说，更别提还有种东西叫神经损伤呢，”Finch粗声粗气地把小盒子扔给大个子朋友。

 

“所以，现在是什么情况？那个……已经……多久了？

 

“三小时。”只有干巴巴的回答。

 

“可是这上面说，在四……”

 

Finch自暴自弃地一屁股坐下，“我知道，John。”小个子男人现在不知怎么好像克服了尴尬和窘迫，“相信我，我试着去解决这个……这个麻烦。好几次了，每次都失败。”

 

Reese脸上闪过一抹疑惑，“你是说，你已经高潮（climaxed）了好几次，但它还没有平复？或者……”

 

“我试了好几次，全都失败了。更确切些，我没有‘射’（come）。我手上受伤的神经在我承受极度压力的时候经常会让动作变得相当不便。而这恰好就是我承受极度压力的时候。我只是，根本没法完成。”

 

Reese拾起Finch的手，就是他之前握住的那只，指尖沿着他老板的手掌描画。“我能帮忙。”他颇有说服力地表示。

 

“John……我不能……这样强迫你做这些。”

 

咧嘴笑笑，Reese弯下身子，嘴唇蹭过Finch的耳尖，“谁说这是强迫了？”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter2**

 

 

他们花了一点儿时间来摆正彼此的位置；Finch一动都不想动，表示现在太疼了太疼了。他低喘着抬了抬屁股，瘫在那儿，而Reese则跪在他面前，小心翼翼拉扯着褪下年长男人的长裤和内裤。

 

“哎呀，”前特工见到肿胀得几乎发紫的阴茎高高竖起，挺立在衬衫下摆之间，不由压住惊呼。偏头，安抚着那如同折翼飞鸟般的男人（flightless bird’s），他手掌轻轻贴上老板的小腹，Reese这回看到了由于过度摩擦而破皮的柱体，再次打个激灵。Finch确实努力了，太努力了，而他的兄弟为此付出了代价。

 

“啊啊啊，”Finch带着哭腔呜咽，“我的手，我控制不了，抓得太用劲了……润滑剂不够多……”

 

Reese冲饱受折磨的老板吹了口气，温暖轻柔，那气息拂过小个子腿间掺着几缕银色的毛发，“我会小心的。”他保证，无视了Finch递过来的润滑剂，暂且把瓶子放在自己膝盖旁。有些事情是他和他的同伴亟待解决的。前特工解开了Finch衬衫最下面的两颗扣子，将织物拨到一边，试探着用指甲刮蹭细细的汗毛，抚上他老板光滑的皮肤，还有略显腰围的肚子。除了他们呼吸般的轻吟，整个房间很安静，但就连这也逐渐变得不再压抑，因为Reese双手握住了Finch的腰胯，脸则贴上了他柔软的小腹。

 

“怎么 _不是_ 下面，”Finch抗议，语调带着明显的急切。（ _Not_ my cock）

 

Reese轻笑，“我知道。”他继续用两手爱抚Finch的身子，就从胸口开始往下，一直到他搭档泛着薄红的胯间。Finch尽力向后仰，双腿大大分开；性器胀得发痛，满是渴望。前特工把半瓶润滑剂都倒在掌中，双手合拢，在帮Finch之前先用体温将冰凉的半固体暖化。

 

“你真是相当应景啊，”Reese轻叹，指尖划过茎体，绕上顶端，细致地覆上厚厚一层润滑剂。他绝对不能冒险再让男人脆弱的肌肤承受一丁点儿粗鲁的摩擦，或者是任何潜在的损伤。至少这次不行。

 

“谢谢，”Finch回答，他没看着Reese的手，而是迎上男人温柔得令人惊讶的视线，前特工随即开始刺激他的龟头，一只手握住他性器的根部，五指攥紧。这是Finch自己的双手所无法完成的任务；自下而上，经验丰富的杀手对他爱抚摩挲，特意避开蹭破皮的地方，找到了那能令他呻吟，抽搐，禁不住想要往前戳刺的敏感点，直到一声再也无法压制的喘息冲破他死死抿住的双唇。Finch射了，一直射一直射（came），之前没有纾解的欲望现在终于能恣意翻腾，酣畅淋漓。他的精液落在Reese身上——手腕，衬衫，上帝啊，甚至还有一点白浊溅上了大个子的下巴。然后，最最重要的是，随着他在Reese掌下逐渐平静，Finch的老二终于软了下来，令人欣喜地回复了正常大小。

 

嗯，危机解除。

 

 

END

 

BY水蓝色的鱼

2014/04/14

 


End file.
